Fall
by semper.meus.deus
Summary: Edward's point of view as he watches Bella sleep after her talk with Jacob. Set during Eclipse. First fan-fiction. ExB


Disclaimer: I do not own Edward, Bella, Charlie or any other of Stephenie Meyer's wonderful characters. No Copyright infringement intended. Also, I do not own the Lyrics to the song Fall by Clay Walker.

This is my first fan-fiction so give me some grace and lots of feedback. I want to know how I'm doing and so any constructive criticism is wonderful, in fact, any comment at all is appreciated. I hope you enjoy the story! godsdanceg

EPOV:

Fall

I arrived at Bella's truck and for the millionth time wished I could see into her fascinating mind. Had she chosen him over me? I knew she said she would never miss being human, but I still was not sure that she would be satisfied as a vampire forever. "I'll kill Jacob if he hurt her!" I opened the door to see that Bella was sobbing with her head on the steering wheel. Thank goodness she had pulled over instead of trying to make it home in this state. I gently lifted her into to my lap and turned her so I could stroke her face. "Bella, love, what is wrong?" I asked. She just turned her head into my chest and sobbed harder.

"Do you want to go to my house?" Again no answer; I was beginning to wonder if I should just make a decision without asking her when she croaked out "Charlie." "Are you sure you're ready to go home love?" I lovingly stroked her back out of her face and behind her ear so that I could see her eyes. They were red rimmed and full of pain. She nodded so I placed her in the passenger seat, adjusted the seat-belt around her, and then strapped in myself. As I pulled back out onto the highway I didn't't speed for once. I wanted to give Bella as much time as she needed to pull herself together before she faced Charlie.

Hold up there you go again  
Putting on that smile again  
Even though I know you've had a bad day  
Doing this and doing that  
Always putting yourself last  
A whole lotta give and not enough take

But you can only be strong so long before you break…

So fall go on and fall apart  
Fall into these arms of mine  
I'll catch you every time you fall  
Go on and lose it all  
Every doubt every fear every worry every tear  
I'm right here  
Baby fall

As soon as I pulled into the driveway I helped Bella out of the car and walked her to the door. She looked like her heart was breaking. This pained me because I knew she loved Jacob Black or she wouldn't feel like this now. My heart ached to take her pain away no matter that it had stopped beating almost century before. She had pulled herself together enough so that silent tears were running down her face but no sobs escaped, I wasn't sure how long that wall she had put up would hold. It already seemed to have a few cracks as little hiccups escaped every now and then. "Meet me upstairs," she whispered. I could hear the pain in her voice as though she had shouted, thanks to my superhuman hearing.

As she opened the door and went in I quickly made my way around to the back of the house and through her window. I listened to her talking to Charlie, and then I lay on her bed as I heard her tread on the stairs. She came through the door and I could see that the wall was totally destroyed now and she almost was in hysterics once again. I held open her arms and carefully placed her down on the bed without unwrapping my arms from around her. Her sobbing was getting louder now and I swear I could feel my dead heart cracking in two. I wiped away her tears but as soon as I did more fell to take their place.

Forget about the world tonight  
All that's wrong and all that's right  
Lay your head on my shoulder let it fade away

And if you wanna let go baby it's okay

Fall go on and fall apart  
Fall into these arms of mine  
I'll catch you every time you fall  
Go on and lose it all  
Every doubt, every fear, every worry, every tear  
I'm right here  
Baby fall

As the night passed my Bella eventually fell into a fitful sleep. I continued to hold her as she slept listening to the occasional words she spoke. "Jacob, don't, please I love you." That was excruciating. I wondered as the night passed if she was making the right decision. I had never seen her in this much pain. Her tears fell even in her sleep until she seemed to run out of tears to cry. Her pain was obvious in the little whimpers she let out through her unconsciousness. I wrapped my arms tighter around her and kissed her forehead. I would be here no matter her decision. I would wait for her to make up her mind even if it meant that she wouldn't choose me, though my heart broke at the thought. If her decision was to be with Jacob so be it. "I will still be there, waiting, to catch you when you fall." I whispered. She turned in my arms and snuggled closer to my chest, "I love you Edward." She whispered.

Hold on hold on hold on to me...

Fall go on and fall apart  
Fall into these arms of mine  
I'll catch you every time you fall  
Go on and lose it all  
Every doubt, every fear, every worry, every tear  
I'm right here  
Baby fall


End file.
